The present invention relates to a prosthetic implant for prosthodontics.
It is known that the various prosthodontic techniques currently being used entail an extensive use of intrabony bodies, that is to say, of bodies which are to be inserted in the mandibular or maxillary bone and are usually made of titanium owing to the property of this metal of being integrated by bone tissue.
Depending on the configuration and types of application, these intrabony bodies are distinguished into screws, plugs, baskets, etc.
In most cases, the intrabony body of the implant is an elongated body which is fully or almost fully inserted in a receptacle which is appropriately provided in the mandibular or maxillary bone and is left therein for a period that varies according to the physiological characteristics of the patient and in any case for a few months before being used as anchoring point for a false tooth or for a more complicated prosthesis.
Adapted pins and stumps are used to anchor the tooth or the prosthesis and are fixed with various techniques to the proximal end of the intrabony body, that is to say, to the end of said body that is located proximate to the surface layer of the bone in which said body is inserted.
In order to facilitate bone integration, the intrabony bodies currently being used have a finely rough surface. This roughness, which is intentionally sought, can cause problems after the prosthodontic operation.
In the first two years after the operation, the bone in fact tends to shrink at the receptacle that accommodates the intrabony body of the implant; this shrinkage partially exposes the intrabony body proximate to its proximal end. The part of the intrabony body abandoned by the bone makes contact with the gingival mucous membrane, often producing inflammations of this tissue which poorly tolerates contact with the rough surface of the intrabony body of the implant.